1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for performing communication in a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been started to overcome the inconveniences of wired power supplies, or the limited capacity of conventional batteries, due to a rapid increase in various electronic devices including electric vehicles, mobile devices, and other devices intended to be used without being connected to a wired power supply. One type of wireless power transmission technology uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices. For example, a wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics includes a source configured to supply power, and a target configured to receive the power supplied by the source.